Love like a Greek
by pococo
Summary: drabbles, oneshots featuring Harry/Multi from the Percy Jackson series. Requests welcome. CH4: Hades di Angelo was a single father. Harry Potter was a war veteran and librarian. Will love sprout from their meeting? (Hades/Harry) CH5: Percy was a fan of Olympic Swimmer Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the son of Oceanus. And no dad he doesnt care hes Poseidon's spawn. (Percy/Harry)
1. AresHarry

**CH1: **The Art of War

x

Harry Potter hated war.

This was something he had confided in himself very early on in the Second Blood War of Great Britain. And while he hated war it was also something he had always known. He was born into war, lost his parents to war, waged a small war with his aunt and uncle as a child, and was shoved into an actual war once more when he was 11 and forced to kill his professor.

He was only 11 years old when he made his first kill and because a soldier.

So yes while Harry Potter hated war it was also something he was very intimate with as well.

After winning the Second Blood War at the age of 17 almost 18 he wanted to get away from war. Many had believed he wanted to go on to continue fighting and perhaps some small part of him did. War and fighting and blood and being a soldier—it was all he had known. To leave it behind was to leave his self behind as well.

But leave he did. Deep down he didn't want to be a soldier anymore. He didn't want to be the lonely dead inside child soldier forced to fight a war by his self.

And so he left Great Britain and his friends behind to start a new. Not as Harry Potter—Boy Who Lived, Savior, General—but as Harry, just Harry.

Leaving at to have been to hardest part to the whole thing, his friends did not want to see him go but he needed to heal. The nightmares wouldn't leave him and he needed to be someplace where he wouldn't be haunted every step of the way.

He left and didn't look behind.

Moving to America though turned out to be the best decision in his life. He had toured around all of the states and one of his last stops before he set down routes was in New York City. Feeling hungry he had made his self into a nice diner so he could get some late lunch. He got seated almost immediately and ordered a drink and his order.

He was taking a sip of his Coke though when he noticed a presence across from him in his booth. He looked up and almost flinched back as he took in the person across from him. Short cropped hair and black sunglasses. The guy was wearing a leather biker's jacket too.

One thing Harry immediately noticed though was the others eyes. They were red and like fire. When Harry looked into them he could see flashes of the war he had fought.

If there was one thing Harry knew this guy knew War almost if not more intimately then Harry his self.

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly. The guy just smirked at him.

"I've been wanting to meet you," he replied back gruffly as he took his glasses off. Oh, his eyes _were_ fire, Harry absently noticed.

"You seem to know me, sir, but I seem to be at a loss as to who you are."

The man just laughed taking in his rude blunt words with humor.

"You may call me Ares."

"Like the God?"

"Just like."

Harry rolled his eyes before his food was placed in front of him. He noticed that the waitress didn't even notice his guest across from him.

Digging into his food eagerly Harry ignored the other across from him until he looked up and noticed the other disappeared. Harry just sighed as he continued eating his food not knowing that over the next couple of months he would be seeing a lot of Ares.

* * *

Harry breathed heavily as he came down from his high as he rolled over next to his bed partner, his body slick with the sweat of their love making.

Cuddling into the body that was next to him who was also coming down from his orgasm Harry breathed deeply for breath.

"You know… I hate war. A lot. It took a lot from me but yet… I love you. If that's not hypocritical I don't know what it is."

The man next to him snorted unattractively. "You were born for war don't you think it's rather fitting you would fall in love with a War God."

Rolling his eyes Harry yawned cutely before mumbling. "Shut up Ares."

Ares just laughed as he noticed his lover fell asleep. "Love you too…" He mumbled something he would only admit when his lover was not listening before falling asleep next to him too. He'd have to return to Olympus soon and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his little General before he was forced to return.

* * *

**AN:** I'm planning to write a bunch of Harry/Multi fics for a series so feel free to request ships with him and characters from Percy Jackson!

(also i havent gotten around to read THO yet but if u do request any I'll try my best write them.)

I might write Harry/Nico next look out for it!


	2. NicoHarry

**to Darkness, love Death**

Harry Potter better now known as Erebus primordial of Darkness sighed as he looked around where he was standing on the streets of New York City. Dressed in the invisibility cloak that was, to the mortals around him, seen as a highly expensive black business suit, he ran his pale (almost freakishly so) fingers through his inky black hair. He had long ago outgrown the need of glasses and his vibrant green eyes scanned the streets.

Humans really were doomed to repeat themselves weren't they? The earth, this earth really, was not his original home though it bore a lot of striking similarities to it. But then, he had expected it really. His past earth had been ruled by the Norse and so when months after he had acquired the Deathly Hollows been visited by the Goddess of Death, beautiful even in her disfigurement, he had been in for a shock. At that time the Master of Death was an empty title. It had only given him immortality he wanted nothing to do with and the promise of being born into the next Earths ruling Pantheon.

Harry had not been amused.

And then Ragnarok had happened and Hel was dead along with his Earth and many millennia later he had been welcomed into the world as the Son of Chaos, Erebus.

Harry was still not amused in the slightest.

And so he was born the primordial being of Darkness and Mist, how ironic. The only upside to this was that he gained a family even if he had been forced to marry his sister and sire children with her. His children with Nyx were loved deeply.

He found it hilarious though how he was the father of Thanatos (non-violent deaths god) in this life time though.

And don't even get him started on being the Fates father…

He snorted to himself as he made his way down the street. He was so bored down in Hades hanging around his mansion since his Wife was rarely there now-a-days. Husband and Wife they may be but they never really shared any love for each other, rather nothing more than sibling love. Their children, not matter what legend was spread about their conception, were all born of the twos thoughts and want for children. So he had never lain with his sister.

And anyway he wasn't interested in the female form anyway.

Sighing he spotted a McDonalds. Huh so even that highly successful fast food chain was created again. History was really doomed to repeat itself huh? Well, he might as well have some he hadn't had any in years, he snickered to himself.

Walking into the restaurant he felt the cold air conditioning hit him full blast cooling him instantly of the summer's harsh rays. Looking around he noticed there wasn't that many customers at the moment. Grinning he made his way up to the counter noticing there was a teen (maybe 17 or 18) looking intensely at the menu as if he couldn't come to a decision.

Harry looked at him amused as he took in the others looks. Shaggy Black hair and olive skin tone. Dark eyes narrowed at the board proclaiming meals.

Harry was besotted at once. The boy was like darkness personified (haha) but he really was very attractive and he knew at once he wanted the other.

Finally the other decided on a meal and ordered taking his food once ready and finding a seat. Harry quickly ordered as well and made his way to where the other was eating his food thanking his Father that the other was eating at the restaurant.

Dropping in the seat opposite of the boy he grinned roguishly. "So, what brings a handsome young man here this fine day~?" Harry thanked his lucky stars that despite being older than all the Olympians he still retained his looks frozen at age 19.

The other boy stopped his eating looking up in shock at the male across from him. The others skin was suddenly flushed a deep red.

"My names Harry. How about you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Nico di Angelo…"

Oooh. He had heard that name before whispered in Hades. Hades his self's son and resident Ghost King. No one had ever told him though that the boy was so damn cute.

"Charmed~"

* * *

It would be 6 months later, 5 months after the two had started dating that Harry would tell the other his true identity and have his boyfriend faint on him. It would be 7 months later that he would introduced to his father (not that he would have to he'd known Hades since forever but still the _look_ on his face when he had been introduced as his son's boyfriend!). And it would also be 8 months till he was introduced to the whole of camp half-blood and shit hit the fan.

Harry would just laugh uproarishly (perhaps living for so long had gone to his head) before swooping in twirling his boyfriend (who screeched in indignation) and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him. God he loved his new life.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I don't know who I will do next though I might attempt the Triton or Apollo request next~

Also don't be afraid to send in het requests too! I don't mind writing anything (even fem!harry though if that's the case I'd have to try my hand at writing trans!harry which I don't mind at all!)

_AN from AO3:_

Hades would be over protective daddy squad don't fight me on this. He would probably send Cerberus after Harry and Harry would make friends with the dog and Nico would roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

Also eventually I think Harry would offer Nico immortality and he would he hesitant at first but take it to stay with Harry and his dad. BD


	3. ApolloHarry

**Better to Have Loved**

Apollo first met him when he was 9 years old. The boy was in thread bare cloths and too big glasses. And that wasn't even the worst of it bruises marred the boys body and as the God of Medicine he too knew about the broken ribs and sprains that the boy had.

Apollo had been in some city in America flirting with yet another girl when he had heard a desperate prayer towards himself. Apollo had been shocked. In a day and age where the Gods very existence lay with their children praying and believing in them to get a prayer from a mortal was virtually unheard of. And so highly curious he had in hasten excused himself from the woman who in the days to come he wouldn't even remember the name of and teleported to the location of the prayer.

It had been a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was sitting on a swing looking out at the park he was in with a sad look on his face. When Apollo had looked at him stray images of the future had assaulted his mind.

Walking over to the boy he took a seat next to the boy eyeing him curiously. The boy looked up at him over his glasses, tapped around the bridge, and whispered forlornly, "Are you Apollo?"

Apollo just sighed, hand on his cheek holding his head up as he stared at the sky.

"And if I am?"

The boy kicked his feet swinging. A bitter smile crossed his face.

"We learned about the Greek Gods today in class." He admitted, knowing immediately he could trust this stranger even if he wasnt Apollo. "Aunt and Uncle always called me a demon Freak and told me I'm going to Hell because of that. I like to think there isn't a God so I don't have to go there when I die..."

Apollo listened patiently.

"So when my teacher told us about the Greek Gods I was really happy maybe there are Gods out there that would accept me! I... My family doesn't treat me right you see. So the first God I prayed too was Apollo so maybe... maybe I will be healed." He added quietly. Slowing down the swing, it stopped. The boy stared at the sky, the sunset in background. "So I ask again, are you Apollo?"

Apollo blinked before nodding his head. "Yes."

The boy smiled.

* * *

The boys name was Harry Potter. The son of James and Lily Potter. The subject of a Mortal Prophecy. Apollo knew as the god of Prophecy as well that he should have never been apart of Harry's life that by being in his life he was changing his destiny.

But some part of Apollo wanted to cling onto Harry. He reminded him of so many others he had once upon a time had been in deep Love with. Many immortals thought he was a play boy. He slept and left not caring about the partners he had saddled a child with. That wasn't the truth. True many of the people he slept with he did not love but he had always made sure the mothers of his children had enough money to survive and he genuinely loved his children like a Father should.

Harry though was different. His smiles and laughter reminded him of Daphne. His headstrongness and temper reminded him of Hyacinthus. He was smitten from the first word. From Platonic feelings of love to romantic feelings when Harry was a teenager his love never waned and vowed to himself to not let the other know. The other didn't need the love of a God on top of fighting a war. To Apollo it became an obsession. He knew how the mortals he loved turned out. Dead just from association. He didn't want that for Harry.

But Harry would not have it so when he was 17, so so young, Harry had pouted and quickly snatched the sun Gods shirt and smashed their lips together. Harry so inexperienced in romance let Apollo take the lead in the kiss. And ever since then he was gone.

They make love that night in the little forest near Harry's aunt's house and Apollo confides in Harry that if Harry was immortal he would take him as his husband. Harry smiles running his hands through sandy blond hair and kisses the eye lids covering bright sky blue eyes and tears up tearfully whispering ",I know."

* * *

Harry knew even then at that moment he was not going to survive long after the war. He was living on borrowed time after all. Ever since he was hit with the first Killing Curse his body was slowly poisoning itself and he was dying.

* * *

Apollo stared at the gaunt figure in a hospital bed. Tears threatened to fall and he cursed himself and the curse he gave to the ones he Loved deeply. For all that he was the god of medicine he could not fix this illness as it was magical in origin and was unhealable.

"Do not cry Apollo..." Harry rasped from the bed a shadow of the man he had been just 6 months previously when he was walking to his own death willingly and defeated Voldemort.

"How could I not," He got out as he grasped the man he loved's hand. Harry smiled sadly from the bed.

"It is better to have loved and lost then not loved at all." He quoted and Apollo held back a snort at that.

"How is it better when everyone I have loved is gone... going to be gone?"

"Perhaps one day there will be a day when the Gods are gone and we are both reborn and can be together and happy." Harry said sadly. Sighing Harry lifted his hand to the others face.

"Apollo, please turn me into a flower. That way, like the others, you can always remember me forever."

Apollo would not deny his last request and so when Apollo grasped his lovers hand he left a few of his tear drops fall on his lover. Harry smiled in peace and whispered one last time.

"I love you."

* * *

When the nurses next checked on their patient they noticed the bed empty but the room surrounded in green flowers with black lining on the petals.

Around the world a new breed of flower was discovered.

* * *

**AN:**

yeash everyone wanted an Apollo story but I didnt want to rehash my other Apollo/Harry fic sooo

Also btw not all of these will be canon? like mega AUs

Next is Hades! Here have a preview:

**Sometimes Hades hated being the boss of most of the Underworld. After his wife died leaving him the sole guardian of their three kids he never thought he would love again.**

**That is until he met the most curious librarian with bright green eyes. **


	4. HadesHarry

**The Happy Family**

Tiny hands poked him in the side and Hades couldn't help but groan. Opening one dark eye he squinted at the harsh light that was spilling out of his curtains and he sighed knowing that while it wasn't quite the time he had set on his alarm clock it was still early enough that his second eldest child would be awake and eager to go.

"Daddy…!" His son whined and Hades was still too tired to reprimand him for it.

"Nico, it's too early…" He made a grab for his son to push him down into bed with him and force the young six year old into bed with him.

"Daaaaaddy." Nico pouted. "Todays the day we go to the library remember!"

Hades groaned. Of course, it was summer right now and his son needed a book for summer work. This reminded him that his daughters probably needed books too but didn't say anything, wanting to get out of the work.

Sneaky.

"Okay okay, Daddy will get up. Go into the dining room I'll meet you there." Nico grinned brightly before scurrying away and presumably to the kitchen.

Hades sighed before going through his morning routine grabbing one of his best suits. They might be going to the public library but one must always make a good impression.

Gelling his hair back and adjusting his tie his eyes fell on a photo of him and his late wife. Her dark skin and beautiful long brown hair complemented her radiant smile as they hugged. His first child Bianca was squished up next to her and in their arms where the twins Nico and Hazel.

Hades smiled sadly. His wife, Persephone, had died from Cancer. He still missed her but was glad the children were too young to really remember her as he didn't want his children hurting.

Walking out of his bedroom he made his way through the vast halls into the dining room where his children where already dressed, helped by their maids, and had been served breakfast. What servants where in the room stopped as the master of the house entered bowing at the waist before placing food down in his spot at the head of the table.

Hades nodded his head toward them and sat down at his spot.

"Bianca, Hazel a good morning to you."

"Morning daddy!" The two chirped. Hades smiled at his children. These children where the only ones he would smile at like this. No one would believe that Hades di Angelo would smile to openly like this. But then again his usual clients where not exactly model citizens.

Eating their dinner quickly an excited Nico quickly dragged his siblings and father out of the house after they were done chattering about all the books he was going to take out.

Hades smiled as they made their way to their family car.

* * *

Harry Potter after the war just wanted peace and quiet. He was a war veteran at the age of 17 and he wanted to get as far away from Great Britain as he could. And so without telling anyone he picked up everything he owned purchased a house in America and begun his journey into becoming completely muggle.

Becoming muggle was harder than he had thought. His grades at Hogwarts meant nothing to those in the muggle world so he had to, after finalizing his citizenship in America, get his GEDs and then he went to community college studying to becoming a librarian.

It was one of the most normal jobs he could think of. Who would believe that Harry Potter would be a muggle librarian? Eventually he climbed up the ladder to become the head librarian.

And so his life continued normally that is until he turned 27.

It had been a normal day at work so far. He was working the desk today and it was very slow every maybe 30 minutes or so someone might come up to check a book out but for the most part he was not busy at all.

And so, while gazing at his smart phone Harry didn't expect the bell in front of his spot at the desk to ring.

Looking up he didn't spot anything so he shook his head and went back to what he was doing. But then the bell rang again and he looked up to see a tanned hand, a tiny tanned hand on the counter. Looking over the counter he saw a small boy of around six years old sniffling. Putting his phone away he went around the desk to crouch in front of the boy.

"Hey little one what is the matter?"

"I… I can't find my Daddy."

"Shush its okay. I'll help you find him. What's your name?"

"N-Nico…"

"Well then Nico lets go find your daddy okay?" Turning to a coworker who was finishing up putting books away he asked her to cover the desk for a couple minutes.

Taking the boys hand he started roaming the library.

"Daddy!" Nico called out as he ran towards a man in a suit.

"Nico. Thank god you are okay." Two little girls who were near the man came to hug their brother.

"You found my son. How could I ever thank you?" The man asked relief on his face.

"Oh uh it… it's nothing just doing my job." Harry blushed deeply. The man was _very_ attractive. But if he had three children he must have a wife or partner right?

"It was not nothing. My son could have been in deep trouble if you hadn't helped him. Let me make it up to you." The man seemed to think for a second, eyes raking Harry as he stood there. "Let me take you out for coffee."

"Uh… uhm?!" Harry if possible blushed even deeper.

"I insist."

"O-Okay."

* * *

After that day Harry every couple of days would receive a bouquet of flowers at work. So much so that his coworkers talked about who their head librarian was getting attention from. Harry would always flounder face red.

And one day that man, Hades di Angelo, came into his work again this time by himself. Suit fitting impeccably hair gelled back smirk on his lips.

He came to the front desk where Harry was working leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips and said.

"Go out with me?"

And Harry again like with the coffee date, couldn't help but to agree.

* * *

Three years later finds a 30 year old Harry waking up in his husbands, arms wound around his chest as his step children jump on the bed yelling happily that it was Christmas.

Harry loved living as a muggle. After all it gave him his own little happy family.

* * *

**AN:** Not as good as I was hoping but w/e. I think I might do Percy next? thoughts?

Also I might start posting news on my works on my twitter if any one is interested in following it. I'm _lexaeus on there.


	5. PercyHarry

**from the waves of the sea comes love**

Percy Jackson could still remember the first time he saw him. He was tired and exhausted from earlier that summer traversing the sea of monsters and was bunched up on a couch in the Big House, blue blanket his mother had crochet him when he was younger around his shoulders and his eyes were glued to the TV where the 2008 summer Olympics were playing.

Percy didn't care much for a lot of the sports but the swimming had always fascinated him and when he still lived with his mother in the summer when he was younger he used to watch with her. This year there was someone who caught his eye on Great Britain's swim team.

He had a lean body very ideal for a swimming and messy black hair when it was held back by his swim cap. And when the camera panned over to his face Percy was mesmerized by the teen's bright emerald eyes.

Percy was smitten at once.

Harry Potter was the 14 year olds name and he was sort of young for being on the Olympic team but he was _very_ good at what he did eventually going on to win his team a Gold Medal.

Percy's eyes were so glued on the matches that Annabeth had to come and drag him to dinner.

When the Olympics were over he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Harry race anymore but decided to keep track of him over the internet.

* * *

A couple of years later at age 17 Percy was walking to the pool in Goode High school. He was late—late to his teams practice. If Annabeth was around she would scold her best friend and tell him that the Captain being late to his own teams meetings and practices was bad and he needed to be more on time.

A sound of frustration left his mouth as he made his way through the hall ways. Rounding a corner he upped his speed.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked, tinged with what he assumed was a British accent. Turning behind him he stopped short at who he was staring at.

Harry Potter, gold medalist for Great Britain's swim team was right in front of him. He was grinning at him brightly.

"Hey mate! You're Percy Jackson right? Poseidon's kid?"

**What.**

"What are you…?"

Harry laughed as he came closer to Percy who was blushing at the close proximity. Suddenly Percy was reminded of the huge crush he had on the older swimmer when he was 13 years old.

"Do not worry Percy Jackson. I am of divine blood too." Harry said slinging an arm around the other teen.

"I'm the son of Oceanus. I suppose… I would be a demi-titan?" He mused.

Percy jerked back suddenly, remembering when he had visited Atlantis towards the end of the second Titanomachy and Oceanus had attacked his father's city.

"Hey! I'm not my dad okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair. Percy was mesmerized. "Actually I'm a huge fan of yours!"

Did Percy just hear that correctly?

"What really?!"

"Yeah! I'm a huge fan of your adventures and stuff!" Harry said as he continued on. "I love my dad and all but he was so easily convinced to Kronos's side this time. Neutral like Switzerland my ass. What a hypocrite."

"I'm a huge fan of yours too!" Percy blurt out suddenly leaving Harry blinking before his face turned a deep red realizing that he was a fan of his swimming.

"R-Really?"

Percy nodded. Harry just continued to smile.

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a small abandoned boy was left in an alleyway by his hateful relatives. He was shivering cold trying to ignore the cold. A shadow over came him and he glanced up spotting a beautiful woman with deep red hair and beautiful viridian eyes._

_Her hand came to rest on his cheek warmth spreading through his entire body._

"_Dear Hadrian. Do not fear for love is surely in your future little demi-titan. Follow the song of water and you shall find the one that completes you." Leaving a kiss on his forehead the lady turned to walk away._

"_Wait, who are you?!" His young raspy voice called out and she turned her head slightly._

"_I am called Aphrodite. Be strong Hadrian."_

_The next day he walked to the Thames River and jumped in._

* * *

Hands held his own as Harry opened his eyes water moving in time with him and the younger teen. Percy grinned at him as they floated at the bottom of the high school's pool. Leaning in Percy captured his lips in a deep kiss.

The water continued to surround them, the Demigod and Demititan of the Seas.

* * *

Of course when Poseidon and Oceanus found out about their sons they both threw hissy fits but eventually calmed down enough to go to Family Dinners together 5 years later when the two married.

* * *

**AN: **Imagine the wedding with the gods on on side of the church and the titans on the other and trying to stop them from killing each other?

(Maybe Zeus or Hephaestus next? Ohhhh or maybe Thanatos.)


End file.
